


It's a Wonderful Life

by ChElFi



Series: Eighteen Anniversary Drabbles [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChElFi/pseuds/ChElFi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one trying to kill them. No SHIELD assignments to keep them apart. No emotional trauma to work through. Maria is certain their fifth wedding anniversary will be the best so far. But Steve plans to make it even better. (Yeah, it's fluffy like that. :))</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Wonderful Life

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 5th Anniversary to my Steve & Maria. Really. I swear. Promise even. For the 18 Drabble collection. Read it and weep happy tears. Please. It will make me feel better If you do. :)

Maria slowly became aware of her surroundings as she woke. The scent of pine invaded her senses first, followed by the sounds of birds outside the cabin window.

She stretched as she rolled over onto her back then a smile began to for as she heard the chattering voice of her little girl. It sounded as if Hope was talking to Steve. She couldn't make out the words, only the sounds, but she could picture it and it gave her more reason to smile.

She sat up on the edge of the bed and listened to the two voices for another minute until she noticed something on her bureau.  She stood and walked over to pick up the envelope with her name written in Steve's hand.

Her throat constricted as she opened it to reveal the letter inside. She recalled their previous anniversary when she'd given Steve a letter. It had been such a difficult time. There had been many days she thought she'd lose him to his grief.

She shook off her negative thoughts as she took the letter and returned to the bed to read it under the warm sheets.

When she pulled the stationery from the envelope, a picture fell into her lap. It was a photo of Steve with Hope, which Maria had taken on Christmas morning here at the cabin. Hope was in Steve's lap holding one of her new dolls and both smiled up at the camera. The best thing, she'd thought at the time and still did, looking at the picture, was Steve's smile was real. On Hope's first Christmas, he'd had to force himself to act happy, but that seemed so long ago now.

Maria laughed at her thought. It had only been a year ago he'd finally sought help for his PTSD and far less since she'd heard him laugh a real laugh. Steve had finally succeeded in turning her into an optimist.

She set the photo aside and opened Steve's letter. The ecru paper was thick and had an embossed border. It was very Steve, as was the bouquet of a variety of flowers he'd drawn at the bottom, to which her eyes were immediately drawn.

She smiled and swallowed down her emotions enough to finally read Steve's letter.

_Dearest Maria,_

_When I woke to find myself in the 21st century, I thought I would never find another friend as good as the one's I'd had, and never find someone to love as much as I'd loved before. But from the first time I saw you, I was drawn to you. It was as if God himself had sent you to prove me wrong, and to give me the very things I never thought I'd have again._

_And now I have even more, something that I'd truly never thought I'd have. I have Hope. (And, yes, you chose an apt name.) The gift of this little girl that you have given me means more than words can say. But without you, the happiness I've experienced with her wouldn't mean nearly as much._

_Five years ago when we married and I first brought you here, I couldn't see how life could be better. But each day you make it better, you make my life far more than I'd ever dared dream. I look forward to each new day because of you._

_I will always love you._

_Steve_


End file.
